Danny Phantom y Jenny Wakeman: Héroes unidos
by eltioRob95
Summary: El chico fantasma y la robot adolescente vuelven a encontrarse (meses después de lo vivido en Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon) en un lugar desconocido , un mundo donde solo hay oscuridad, ambos héroes deberán luchar juntos para ver que planean sus enemigos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos.**

**Vuelvo a sorprenderlos con otro excelente fic crossover, y la verdad siempre quise escribir este crossover, será una historia corta d capítulos, pero de pura acción.**

**Este fanfic es una especie de secuela de mi fanfic crossover salido en 2018 TLH Super secret crisis war Nickelodeon. (para mediados de 2020 llegara "The Loud house, Nicktoons por siempre" )**

**¿Qué si Lincoln Loud volvería a ver a Jenny? Eso está en veremos.**

**En ese otro fanfic mío, Danny Phantom y Jenny ya se habían conocido, en esta historia se volverán aencontrar y tener otra aventura donde tendrán que trabajar juntos otra vez.**

**Disfruten la historia.**

* * *

**Danny Phantom y Jenny Wakeman: héroes Unidos**

_En un lugar desconocido…_

La robot adolescente rápidamente se puso de pie para darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un oscuro lugar, que ella desconocía por completo, al no poder tener una visión clara, Jenny activó su ojos linterna para así poder ver mejor.

-¿Hola? ¿hay alguien por aquí?-

El silencio tétrico del lugar fue su única respuesta, de repente, la robot vió un resplandor de energía verde venir directamente hacia ella, Jenny reaccionó a tiempo, activó sus propulsores de vuelo y despegó evitando esa bola de energía.

-vaya, eso estuvo demasiado cerca, por poco y no la contaba- se dijo la robot azul y blanco para sí misma.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Quién hizo es… AHHH-

De repente un ser oscuro de ojos verdes brillosos se la llevó por delante, sorprendiendo a Jenny , la robot terminó impactando contra las rocas, quedando medio adolorida.

-Agh me dolió, detesto las rocas-

Jenny vió otro rayo verde venir hacia ella.

-Oh , rayos!-

La robot volvió a tomar vuelo con sus propulsores en sus pies, transformó su brazo derecho en una pistola láser y comenzó a disparar repetidas veces contra el ser hostil que la había atacado sin motivo.

-Quédate quieto!-

"Por qué ese sujeto me resulta familiar?" pensaba Jenny para sí misma.

Aquel ser volador apareció justo frente a ella en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, rápidamente le lanzo un golpe, pero Jenny detuvo el puño y en respuesta le dio un cabezazo, el sujeto cayó adolorido al suelo, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

La robot bajó hacia él con intención de interrogarlo.

-No te levantes si sabes lo que es mejor, ahora dime quien eres y dónde estoy-

El sujeto de ojos verdes brillantes se enfureció más y se puso de pie de un salto, sus manos se encendieron en llamas verdes, intentó destruir a la robot con ellos, pero Jenny los esquivaba.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- bramó el.

"Esa voz ¿Acaso es?"

La robot lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo estrelló contra una roca, sujetándolo bien, ella rápidamente encendió sus ojos linterna para poder verlo mejor, se sorprendió al verlo de nuevo, cabello blanco, ojos verdes, traje negro , con botas blancas y guantes blancos, esa letra D de insignia en su pecho.

-¿Danny? ¿Danny Phantom?-

Al escuchar su nombre, El chico fantasma dejó de forcejear ,la miró y reconoció a su vieja amiga y compañera de lucha.

-¿Jenny Wakeman?-

Ella rápidamente le soltó y le sonrió.

-Wow amigo, no te había visto desde la guerra inter dimensional en Oblivion contra Dark danny y la alianza de villanos-

-Hahaha- rió el chico de quince años.

\- puedo decir lo mismo, me alegra ver un rostro conocido-

Jenny sonrió de forma casi maliciosa y le da un fuerte golpe en el hombro a Danny, el se soba el hombro adolorido.

-¡AUCH! ¡oye!-

-Eso fue por atacarme, por qué hiciste eso-

-¿Ah? ¿yo lo hice? Perdóname por eso Jenny, creí que eras Skulker-

Jenny miró a Danny Phantom con confusión

-¿Skulker?-

-Uno de mis enemigos, un cazador fantasmal, me ve como una de sus presas más codiciadas-

-Asi que fue el quien me trajo aquí- dijo la chica robot teniendo claro lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Enserio? Eso es raro, cómo el supo de ti- preguntó Danny confundido.

-Lo único que se me ocurre ahora es que alguien le habrá dicho sobre mi, ahora hay que averiguar donde estamos-

-Genial, es curioso que en la segunda vez que te veo estamos en otro lugar completamente desconocido-

*Gruñidos*

Jenny y Danny se quedan paralizados, se voltean hacia atrás, para ver un manada de criaturas espeluznantes, estos seres tenían ojos blancos brillosos y parecían estar hechos de oscuridad, parecían ser salvajes, y no se las veía con buenas intenciones.

-Bueno Jenny, parece que tendremos lo de averiguar donde estamos será para después-

-Mejor charla y más pelea-

El chico fantasma y la chica robot se pusieron en posición de pelea, listos para otra batalla de las que ya estaban acostumbrados.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Si recuerdan lo que dije en el epílogo de TLH super secret crisis war Nickelodeon entonces saben que tarde o temprano escribiría esto.**

**¿Saben?**

**Desde niño siempre deseaba que Nickelodeon sacara un crossover entre el chico fantasma y la chica robot , asi como hicieron uno de Jimmy Neutrón con los padrinos mágicos , pero ese condenado canal jamás me cumplió el sueño XP**

**Pueden creer que la villana de la película de Steven universe se parezca a Jenny? hahaha, es bueno ver que aun la recuerden.**

**el como llegaron Danny y Jenny se verá en los siguientes capítulos**

**Bien, hasta el próximo cap, que no tardará en llegar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny Phantom creado por Butch hartman**

**La robot adolescente creado por Rob Renzeti**

**ambos personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon**

* * *

**capítulo 2**

**Luz y oscuridad**

_Tremorton, hace unas horas…_

Jenny wakeman despertó en su habitación y recibió el dia con una sonrisa, la chica robot estaba lista para otra salida con sus mejores amigos, Brad, Tuck y Sheldon.

Luego de desayunar ella caminaba hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Y dónde crees que vas jovencita?-

Jenny se detuvo al instante, al igual que cada pieza y parte funcional de su cuerpo metálico, ella se volteó para encarar a su madre, la doctora Wakeman quien la veía con la ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

-Pues voy a salir con mis amigos mamá, tu sabes, Brad, Tuck y Sheldon-

-Primero lo primero Xj9, primero tienes que salir a patrullar Tremorton en caso de que haya problemas, o en caso de que Vexus intente algo contra tu integridad-

La chica robot dio un enorme suspiro, la verdad, Jenny esperaba que su madre no la molestara el día de hoy.

-Pero mamá, no ha pasado nada interesante desde la caída de Vexus en el Cluster prime-

"Excepto por la guerra interdimensional de hace meses" pensaba la robot para sí misma.

-Sin peros jovencita, que la tierra ya no esté en guerra con los Cluster, no significa que debas abandonar tu trabajo como protectora del planeta tierra-

-Lo sé- desvió la mirada.

-Pueden haber otros peligros, como un derrumbe, un incendio, o un ataque de monstruos mutantes , además , Los clusters no son los únicos alienígenas hostiles que hay en la galaxia ¿Lo olvidas?-

-Si, entiendo entiendo, voy a patrullar pero lo haré rápido-

Jenny activó sus cohetes en sus coletas y pies , y salió volando a toda velocidad.

La chica robot no tenía muchas ganas de patrullar la ciudad, lo había hecho cientos de veces esta última semana, no había pasado nada nuevo, ni un ataque de monstruos, ni una explosión, ni un incendio, todo estaba curiosamente pacífico en la ciudad de Tremorton.

-La patrulla de los cielos debería encargarse de vigilar esta ciudad, ni siquiera son capaces de hacer eso- dijo la robot azul y blanco para sí misma.

-Desearía que pasara algo interesante el día de hoy, bien, supongo que ahora debo ir a juntarme con Brad, Sheldon y Tuck-

Estuvo a punto de volar en dirección hacia el centro comercial, pero de repente, un portal inter dimensional se abre justo frente a ella, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Un portal? ¿de donde vendrá? no creo que sea Dark danny de nuevo ¿Cierto?-

Un cable metálico sale de aquel portal y la atrapa llevándosela.

-AAAHHH!

* * *

_El presente…_

A veces uno debía tener cuidado con lo que deseara, era lo que le pasó Jenny, ahora la robot estaba en una planeta extraño y desconocido, para la chica robot esta clase de situaciónes serían la cuarta vez o quinta vez que le ocurre, pero al menos ella no estaba sola esta vez, tenía al chico fantasma de su lado.

-Bien Jenny, parece que lo de averiguar dónde estamos lo dejaremos para después-

-Menos charla y más acción-

Danny y Jenny empezaron su defensiva, El chico fantasma les lanzó bolas de energía aquellas criaturas, Jenny transformó sus manos en cañones láser y disparó.

Aquellas criaturas gritaron de dolor cuando la mitad de sus cuerpos o alguna otra parte era desintegrado, el fantasma y la robot detuvieron sus disparo, ambos sonrieron victoriosos.

-¿viste eso Danny?-

-Parece que no son una amenaza después de todo Jenny-

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de confianza que expresaban ambos héroes se desvaneció al ver aquellas criaturas oscuras, se regeneraban, estas volvieron a sonreír con malicia, y los rodearon.

Danny Phantom se preocupó pero trató de parecer seguro.

-Jenny si tienes alguna idea para superar estas criaturas, soy todo oídos-

La chica robot frunció el ceño, pero sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa Danny? siempre tienes depender de una chica para que te salve de aprietos?-

-A veces, deberías conocer a mi prima Dani-

-De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer por ti- dijo en modo de broma.

Jenny puso una expresión seria y miró a aquellas criaturas monstruosas, al parecer, a simple vista estaban hechos de oscuridad , formas de vida a base de sombra, o elementos que lo conforman, XJ9 echó una vista rápida a entorno del planeta donde se hallaban.

"A ver, este es un planeta oscuro donde no brilla la luz, y sus formas de vida literalmente son a base de oscuridad, como sombras vivientes, oscuridad… oscuridad…. ¡Eso es!"

La robot sonrió y volteó hacia el chico fantasma.

-Danny, necesitaremos Luz, mucha luz-

-Bien, de donde vamos a conseguirla?- preguntó Danny.

-Necesitaríamos un sol para eso, y ambos sabemos que no podemos traer uno-

La robot sonrió en forma audaz.

-No necesitamos, yo soy todo el sol que necesitamos-

-¿Ah?-

La chica robot voló hacia lo alto, extendió sus manos y piernas, estas se estiraron y se abrieron revelando unos reflectores, parecidos a los reflectores de los estadios, estos se encendieron revelando una luminosa y cegadora Luz.

El Halfa cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos , Las criaturas empezaban a gritar de dolor al sentir como la luz de Jenny los quemaba, algunos se fueron huyendo por donde vinieron, otros se desvanecieron y perecieron por la luz.

-¡Funcionó!- exclamó Danny con una sonrisa.

-Mis planes siempre funcionan- dijo la robot con orgullo.

Danny y Jenny miraron a su alrededor, luego de notar que no habría nadie más dispuesto a atacarlos.

-¿Quieres pasear?- dijo Danny en modo de broma.

-Oh claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo Jenny en modo de broma.

Ambos jóvenes héroes caminaron hacia ninguna parte en específico, el lugar en donde estaban en sí, era silencioso y tétrico.

* * *

_En otra parte del planeta…_

Un sujeto metálico caminaba en un pasillo , el lugar era una especie de guarida, él era el fantasma cazador más letal de toda su dimensión y la zona fantasma, Skulker había conseguido una poderosa aliada para poder dar con su trofeo, de una vez por todas, pero también debía atrapar a la otra presa, la chica robot a la cual el encontraba interesante, nunca vio una robot de defensa que pudiera crear múltiples armas de defensa, incluso su amigo Tecnus estaría maravillado.

-Llegas tarde- dijo una misteriosa chica alienígena enmascarada, cruzada de brazos ante el cazador fantasma.

-Estuve ocupado tratando de atraer a la robot Xj9- se excusó Skulker.

-Mi jefa quiere verte- dijo ella en forma cortante.

Skulker entró a la habitación donde su aliada se encontraba, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Llegas Tarde-

-Mis disculpas, pero hubo una muy buena razón, nuestros dos objetivos ya están aquí-

*Sonrió*

-Perfecto Skulker, muy pronto vamos lograr lo que queramos, muy pronto, nos desaharemos del Fantasma y Xj9 Hahahahahaha!-

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Este ha sido el segundo capítulo de este nuevo y genial Crossover.**

**en este 1 de agosto que pasó, La robot adolescente cumple 16 años de su estreno en Nick en 2003**

**¿Quién son las misteriosas aliadas de Skulker? Muy pronto lo sabrán, si quieren adivinen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un saludo enorme para Alí tuarez, quien le encantó mi fic crossover de TLH super secret crisis war Nickelodeon y este. : )**

**Perdonen la demora, Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo de la robot adolescente y Danny phantom.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Ataque sorpresa.**

Danny y Jenny caminaron con cautela, mirando hacia todas partes en caso de otro ataque, el planeta era completamente desconocido para ambos héroes adolescentes, debían esperar lo que fuera.

Danny decidió sentarse unos minutos en las rocas mientras que Xj-9 observaba que todas sus funciones estuvieran en orden, la chica robot se alivió de saber que no tuvo usar suficiente energía para los reflectores.

-Bien, por suerte mi energía no se esta agotando- Jenny mira a su compañero fantasmal.

-¿Cómo estás tu Danny?-

-¿Yo?- dijo Danny sonriendo.

-Bien, Feliz de no ser el almuerzo de esas cosas que nos atacaron-

-Descuida Danny- respondió la robot con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ellos no comen gallina-

Danny rió.

-Haha, Oye, no corrí o si?-

-Supongo ¿Cómo van las cosas en Amity park Danny?-

-Bien, todo está genial supongo, la ciudad ya no me ve como una amenaza y… los ataques de fantasma con malas intenciones han disminuido por completo-

-Oh, es genial saber eso-

-¿Cómo están las cosas en Tremorton Jenny?-

La robot se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba hacia el espacio, a las estrellas.

-Tremorton está bien, las cosas han estado tranquilas y un poco aburridas desde que hubo paz entre la tierra y el Cluster prime, aún suelen haber ataques de monstruos y villanos, de la tierra, y veces uno que otro invasor, pero fuera de eso, nada más, en mi dimensión, el universo entero sabe que es una mala idea atacar la tierra mientras este yo, asi que el peligro inminente ya no es tan frecuente como antes-

-Bueno, es genial saber eso Jenny- dijo Danny levantando el pulgar

-tendrás más tiempo para poder realizar tus cosas y vivir como una adolescente normal, créeme, soy un joven, asi que comprendo completamente eso de tratar de separar la vida superhéroe de la normal-

-Nosotros nunca tendremos vidas normales, tú descubriste que tu futuro era ser malvado , yo por más que trate de encajar con los demás, siempre seré una robot-

Jenny no pudo evitar bajar la mirada con tristeza al recordarse eso, Danny notó y se acercó a ella, después de todo, a pesar de que Jenny pertenecía a otra dimensión, otro mundo alterno, el halfa también la consideraba su mejor amiga

-Jenny, no puedes acomplejarte por eso, tú eres más que solo una robot-

Xj-9 se volteó con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio piensas eso Danny?-

-Claro que si, que seas diferente de los humanos, no significa que tengas que cambiar nada, que seas una robot te hace alguien única-

Jenny sonrió y abrazó al chico fantasma.

-Awww esas fueron muy bellas palabras Phantom-

-Me … alegra que te levantaran el ánimo Jenny, pero… detente, me estás dejando sin aire-

-Ups, perdona – dijo la robot mientras rascaba su metálica nuca.

-No controlo mi fuerza a veces-

De repente la robot siente una fuerte patada que la manda unos cuantos metros lejos, una atacante había aparecido de forma inesperada.

-Pero yo si hahaha- dijo una misteriosa enmascarada violeta mientras reía con malicia.

-¡Jenny!- gritó Danny, luego dirigió su mirada hacia aquella agresora con molestia, los ojos de Danny brillaron en un notable color verde.

-Ahora verás-

Danny Phantom voló hacia la enmascarada con sus manos envueltas en energía verde de ectoplasma, pero ella fue mucho más agil y esquivó todos los golpes del chico fantasma.

Para sorpresa del Halfa, ella se convirtió en niebla , evitando así los golpes de Danny Phantom.

-¿cómo hiciste eso?-

-No eres el único con habilidades fantasmales héroe de otra dimensión-

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara bajo su máscara.

-Veamos cuales son tus temores-

Aquella enmascarada violeta entra en la mente de Danny, El joven héroe toca su frente con ambas manos, sintiendo una pequeña jaqueca.

-Sal de mi cabeza, aléjate-

Jenny miro toda la situación mientras se recuperaba del impacto y se preocupó, no sabía qué clase de enemiga estaban enfrentando ahora, pero una cosa era segura, quien sea que se trate estaba trabajando con Skulker.

Danny comenzó a gritar, cosa que asustó a la chica robot.

-Danny!-

La enmascarada salió del cuerpo del chico fantasma y volvió a su forma física.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Danny?-

-Solamente busqué su peor temor y lo volví realidad, le induje una pesadilla, descuida, estará bien, así no interrumpirá nuestro pequeño asunto pendiente-

La robot hizo una pose de defensa, arqueó una ceja.

-¿Asunto pendiente? ¿Quién eres?-

-Pronto lo sabrás Jenny wakeman, pronto lo sabrás!-

La enmascarada voló hacia Jenny con la intención de atacarla, otro combate había comenzado, había dado inicio.

En la mente de Danny…

El Halfa se encontraba en un serio conflicto interno literal, estaba siendo golpeado constantemente por una fuerza invisible que no podía ver, Danny no dejaba de escuchar las voces de sus seres queridos.

Jack Fentom

"Dijiste que no cambiarias"

Maddie Fentom

"Tú no eres mi niño"

Jazz

"todos confiábamos en ti Danny"

Sam

"rompiste mi corazón y me abandonaste"

Tucker

"y no solo eso, nos desechaste como si fuéramos nada!"

Todos (unisono)

"nos fallaste a todos!"

*Risa malvada*

Danny abrió los ojos en shock, al ver como un conocido rival suyo emergía de la oscuridad, tomando forma entre a él, uno de sus peores adversarios, el mismo.

-Hahaha, yo te dije que tarde o temprano te convertirías en mi- dijo Dark danny sonriendo con maldad mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Este fue el tercer capítulo de este sensacional crossover entre ambos héroes.**

**Jenny tiene que lidiar con una antigua adversaria que ella ni recuerda haber visto ¿Quién será? Lo sabrán pronto conforme avance la historia.**

**Aunque no es el verdadero Dark danny el que apareció aquí , si no una pesadilla solamente, sigue siendo el peor temor de Danny , volverse como el, su demonio interno, y Danny lo tendrá que enfrentar.**

**En el siguiente capítulo, verán la siguiente parte de la pelea, ahora falta revelar a la otra aliada de Skulker que es quien planeó todo, eso se verá al final de la historia.**

**En cuanto al review de Ali tuarez, déjame decirte que no son los Cluster, amigo, pero si es algo relacionado con ellos.**

**Saludos fans de Jenny, Danny, y/o todos los Nicktoons. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos :) , como están, espero que están bien con esta pandemia, primero que nada, gracias por los favoritos a esta historia.**

**segundo , este fic estará en mi Wattpad próximamente.**

**Tercero , estos son los nombres de los cuatro capitulos restantes de este fanfic.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Una contrincante misteriosa.**

**capitulo 5**

**Más obstaculos.**

**capitulo 6**

**una farsa**

**capítulo 7**

**Epílogo.**

**Listo, estos son los siguientes capítulos que vendrán en este fic crossover de Danny phantom con Jenny wakeman, que cumple un año este mes de Junio.**

**No olviden pasar por mi fanfic TLH: Nicktoons por siempre que comparte el mismo universo con esta historia, que ahora tiene dos capitulos (vamos por el tercero yay!)**


End file.
